hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Void
The Void is the substance of The Abyss.Shade Cloak description: "Cloak formed from the substance of the Abyss."Hornet: "I see you've faced the place of your birth, and now drape yourself in the substance of its shadow." It plays a major role throughout the history of the Kingdom of Hallownest. Most of the Void is found in a sea and smaller pools at the bottom of the Abyss, but multiple beings exist who consist of Void themselves. An ancient civilisation which predates the Kingdom of Hallownest worshipped the Void. Void Idol Hunter's Journal entry: "Inspired or mad, those ancient bugs. They devoted their worship to no lord, or power, or strength, but to the very darkness itself." This is likely the same civilisation responsible for creating the Soul Totems and Arcane Eggs.Relic Seeker Lemm: "These eggs are the most desired find from time before Hallownest, but they're not the only remnant of that age. You may have come upon them, those old statues that seem a store for soul? They too prove its existence, though in a larger, cruder form." The Void is "the power opposed";White Palace lore tablet: "VOID, yours is the power opposed." it has the ability to oppose light-based higher beings such as the Radiance and the Pale King, who are both described as a light.White Palace lore tablet: "No blazing kin. Only one light shall shine against the dark." The Void is also the Radiance's ancient enemy.Radiance Dream Nail dialogue: "...ANCIENT ENEMY..." "...I DO NOT FEAR YOU... " "...THE LIGHT CANNOT BE CONSUMED..." On the east side of the Abyss, a lighthouse was constructed and its light used to suppress the Void Tendrils present in the sea of Void. The sea of Void called to a Royal Retainer corpse in one of these lighthouses.Royal Retainer in the Abyss Dream Nail dialogue: "...Turn it off?...Cannot... My King. I'm sorry...the sea calls... " Its eyes appear to be leaking Void, something which it has in common with other Royal Retainer corpses throughout Ancient Basin and the bug corpse which holds the Love Key in Queen's Gardens. In the Embrace the Void ending, The Godseeker's eyes are similarly shown leaking Void before tendrils of Void burst from their body. The Pale King used the Void to create two kinds of constructs in his workshop in the White Palace, the Kingsmoulds and Wingmoulds.Kingsmould Hunter's Journal entry: "Guard construct of Hallownest's Palace and skilled wielder of the curved claw-blade. Its heavy white armour protects a fragile body."Wingmould Hunter's Journal entry: "A fly-like construct formed of white shell and a dark liquid interior." They have a white shell or armour with Void inside them. The Kingsmoulds were used to guard the White Palace, but the purpose of the Wingmoulds is unclear. The Collector takes on a similar appearance to a Kingsmould, although it is not known if they are related. Also created by the Pale King were numerous Vessels, beings who have a Shade made of Void within their shell.Pale King: "Born of God and Void." They were created in an attempt to permanently seal away the Radiance once she re-surged and caused the Infection.Pale King: "You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams." However, almost all of the Vessels were deemed to be unsuitable to seal her. Eventually, one Vessel—The Hollow Knight—was judged to be a pure Vessel and chosen to seal the Radiance.Abyss entrance lore tablet: "Our pure Vessel has ascended." After this, the entrance to the Abyss was sealed, only to be opened by somebody bearing the King's Brand.Abyss entrance lore tablet: "Beyond lies only the refuse and regret of its creation. We shall enter that place no longer." When The Knight acquires the Void Heart, the Void is unified under their will.Void Heart description: "Unifies the void under the bearer's will." In the Dream No More and Embrace the Void endings, The Knight transforms into the Void Entity, and the Void, unified under their will, is used to defeat the Radiance. Void Beings * The Collector - Powerful Void being that resides in the Tower of Love. Responsible for the capture of the captive grubs.The Collector Hunter's Journal entry: "Preserves Hallownest's creatures in glass jars with particular attention given to Grubs." * The Hollow Knight - The Vessel deemed "pure" by The Pale King, they were trained Pure Vessel Hunter's Journal entry: "raised and trained to prime form." and then used to contain The Radiance.The Hollow Knight Hunter's Journal entry: "carrying the plague's heart within its body" * Kingsmoulds - Constructed with the Wingmoulds in the King's workshop as guards. * The Knight - The Vessel the player controls throughout the game. * Pure Vessel - Name given to The Hollow Knight while they were at their prime. Although the name labels The Hollow Knight as "pure," this was only a title given to them as they were believed to be a pure Vessel. The White Lady indicates that their purity was misjudged, as they were tainted by an "idea instilled."White Lady: "Its supposed strength was ill-judged. It was tarnished by an idea instilled." * Shade - The Void within the Knight. * Siblings - The Shades of the Vessels that were deemed to be not pure enough to seal away the Radiance. * Void given Focus - Also known as "Shade Lord" in the game files, a colossal being of pure Void that the Knight transforms into upon completing the Pantheon of Hallownest. Referred to as "God of Gods" by The Godseeker. * Void given Form - The Knight transforms into this being upon defeating Radiance in the Temple of the Black Egg. It resembles The Knight's Shade but with longer tendrils emanating from it. * Void Tendrils - Possibly a natural formation of the Void itself, as there is no mould for it but rather only an imprint found engraved into a rock in the Abyss. * Wingmoulds - Constructed with the Kingsmoulds in the King's workshop. Unknown how the shape was created, although several pieces of their armour are found hanging from the ceiling. ru:Пустота Category:Lore